The Dark Avatar
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: In the world of avatar there should be two Avatars one of light one of dark. But why do you not see the dark avatar. Why do you only hear that there is only one bender who can bend all four elements? After all the world is obsessed with spiritual balance it would make sense that there be two avatars well what I think the answer is lies within this story.
1. captured and angry

The Dark Avatar

Chapter one: captured and angry

Katara stared at her brother as he slept on the ground. She and Aang were washing Appa using waterbending to remove his shedding hair, so they could not be tracked again. They were being chased by the crazy princess of the Fire Nation. Katara felt bad for what they were going to do but they needed a distraction to keep her at bay well so they can escape. Katara had talked it over with Aang and Toph after Sokka fell asleep and after a long conversation Katara managed to convince the others that one of them would have to be sacrificed.

Katara also convinced them that Sokka would volunteer to stay behind if they asked him to. And that he was the least valuable member of the team at the moment. All three of the benders had tears in their eyes as they took off aboard Appa, all three promising to brake Sokka out of whatever prison he was sent to. The three did not know what their actions would bring until it was far too late to stop. For they just sowed the seeds of their destruction and Aang's corruption.

**Two hours latter**

Sokka was startled awake when the ground began to violently shake and in his half-awake mind he knew that something was wrong. He looked around the campsite for the others but he found no site of his friends or family. Sokka did not even see Appa's large furry butt. But what he did see filled him with dread, coming to a stop a hundred yards away from him was the land battleship of the Fire Nation Princess. And as he watched the three noble woman disembark from the ship aboard mongoose dragons Sokka knew Katara did not even leave a note explaining what why they left him.

This greatly angered Sokka as it was a grave insult to his honor as a member of the water tribe. Sokka came back to the present when Azula and her two lackeys arrived in front of him. Sokka then through down his boomerang and removed his weapons belt as sigh of surrender.

"Ty lee put him to sleep for a while." Azula orders the one who Sokka dubbed pokey and then all Sokka knew was darkness.

**A day later with Azula…**

Azula sighed as she stretched her back out after finishing a letter to her father alerting him about the captured prisoner.

'I have let the prisoner wrought long enough I should go and interrogate him now.' Azula thought as she got up from her chair.

Although she had lost the trail of the avatar they did capture one of his allies a day ago. After arriving at Red Base, a major Fire Nation base near Ba Sing Se she sent the prisoner to the dungeon. Reports on the Avatar and his allies indicated his name was Sokka. Azula only allowed the boy water for the past day as the same reports stated the boy had extremely massive apatite so she figured depriving him of food for a day was a good start in breaking him.

With that in mind Azula headed to the dungeon. When she arrived at Sokka's cell she only saw one of the two guards she ordered posted outside his cell. The reports she had on the boy stated he was an extremely resourceful boy and did not want to risk Sokka escaping. She also had two guards posted outside his window, two posted in the cell next to his, and finally two outside by the wall that made up the final wall of his cell.

"Were is the other guard?" Azula asked the female guard standing watch.

The guard was fairly beautiful with her long black hair tied in a high loose pony tail and the golden eyes of a high level firebender. The woman also filled out her uniform quite well with her medium almost large breasts and large peach shaped butt.

Azula knew the guard was named Ming and that she had just requested a transfer back to the capital, Ozai, so she could be with her align father. Azula knew Ming's family could not afford the treatment for the sick man.

"Your answer better be good or you can forget your transfer back to Ozai, Lt. Ming." Azula tells the woman.

"Major Chin lost his temper with the prisoner who has not stopped mouthing off or complaining since he was brought in yesterday. Major Chin just went in to the boy's cell to in his words 'shut him the fuck up' princess. I am out ranked by that stupid man and could not stop him. I am truly sorry princess." Ming said with a deep bow to Azula.

Azula knew of Major Chin because of his bad reputation. Chin was the son of a high ranking and wealthy General in the army. The general used his influence and fortune to sweep his disgusting sons dishonorable acts under the rug. The man even bot his sons promotion to Major.

Azula hated men like Chin who thought they were invincible because of their daddy's rank or wealth. But Chin just disobeyed a direct order from the Fire Princess. Azula thinks with a wicked smile on her face.

"Congratulations on your promotion Captain Ming and your father will soon be sent to the royal hospital for treatment so he can live to see his grandchildren." Azula tells the shocked woman as she opens the door.

After all loyalty and courage like Ming's, to tell the Fire Princess that a superior officer disobeyed her direct orders should be reworded. Besides the Fire Nation needed more strong woman in leadership positions in Azula's opinion and Ming's record was far better than many of the men twice her rank.

Inside the cell Azula watches as Chin a pig like man who was built like an ox horse punches Sokka in the face.

"This will teach you to shut up you water tribe pussy." The man tells Sokka who was looking right into Azula's eyes.

"It's finally my turn." Sokka tells the guard with a smile as he looked into Azula's eyes.

**With Sokka just before Azula enters his cell…**

Sokka could tell when this man who entered the cell was a little piece of shit and by his calculation the Princess would be coming to his cell soon. So he keeps annoying the guard who came into his cell and the guy hit like baby.

I mean that kid that fallowed Momo could hit harder than this guy. When Sokka herd the door latch open again he looked to the door to see Azula enter the room. He smiled at the girl. She really was a beautiful woman with her somewhat large breast and angel like face. Azula's ass also had a nice heart shape to it.

"It's finally my turn." Sokka states as he looks into Azula's eyes.

Sokka then begins to pull the iron straps his chains were connected to off the wall and hits the man in in front of him with a jab from his right hand into his stomach. Sokka then rips the iron restraints attached to his legs out of the wall. Sokka proceeds to channel lighting to his left finger tips and plants them in the man's chest before releasing a bolt of lightning strait into Chin's heart.

Sokka then grabs Azula by her left arm and holds the index and middle fingers of his right hand to her head his fingers crackling with lightning. All this took place in the span of twenty seconds.

Azula was impressed with what Sokka just did and she hand to admit his brutality made her a bit wet. She has always been attracted by powerful men and Sokka just showed and is still showing he is an extremely powerful man. As he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her close to him she smelt his masculine sent which only increased her arousal as she felt his powerful body against her armored back.

"What are your demands?" Ming asks from the doorway eyeing Sokka warily looking for a moment of weakness.

But Ming was a very talented firebenders and was even able to generate lightning so she knew that if she attacked Sokka would just unleash the blast right into the princess's head. Ming was awed that Sokka could control lighting to the point of holding a charge since not even Fire Lord Sozin could accomplish this feet.

'She smells nice' Sokka thought before he gives his demands.

"A nice hot meal with lots of meat and a chance to become Azula's body guard." Sokka states as he lets go of Azula shocking both woman and disappointing Azula a bit when he let her go.

Azula turned around as she watched Sokka reabsorb the lighting he had contained in his fingertips shocking both woman and bringing Azula's arousal to an unbearable level. Reabsorbing lighting was unheard of for even an avatar. Both woman proceed to stare at Sokka's well-cut upper body glad stander procedure was to have all male prisoners topless until interrogation. This was put into practice by the last female Fire Lord.

'He might not be bulky but his muscles look/feel like sold granite.' Both woman thought.

"Captain Ming go tell the cooks to make a feast full of meat for Sokka here. I will take him for his interview to be my bodyguard. I expect this will take a long time so we will show up for dinner. Sokka come with me." Azula tells Ming as she grabs Sokka's arm and drags him off.

'Have fun princess.' Ming thinks as she starts for the kitchen after seeing the look in Azula's eyes. She would instruct the kitchen staff to bring the meal to the princess's chambers.

**With Sokka and Azula…**

Azula dragged Sokka through the base until she arrived at her room, after opening the door she slams Sokka agents a wall as she kicked the door shut. She did not know a lot about boys but she did know they liked sex as much as woman did, not that most woman would tell you they liked sex mind you.

Azula also knew she wanted this man that she had against the wall so she proceeded to slam her lips into his in a searing kiss. Sokka was shocked when Azula slammed him against the wall and more so when she kissed him, but he soon realized what she wanted.

So Sokka wrapped his arms around Azula's waist and deepens the kiss by shoving his tongue into her mouth. As he does this Sokka picks up the girl and slams her into the wall her armor chipping the wall.

"Your 'interview' starts now and you better satisfied me or I am afraid you will not get the job and be put back into your cell." Azula tells Sokka who just smiles and gives her a very forceful kiss

Sokka proceeds to remove her armor throwing it to the other side of the room as he throws Azula on to the large bed in the room.

The whole base could here Azula's moans of pleasure she 'interviewed' Sokka and by the sounds of it he got the job. A lot of the female soldiers were jealous of the sounds Azula was making. The males were just hoping the princess would be a little less edgy now that she got laid.

**Azula room five hours later…**

Azula let out a satisfied sigh as she rested her head on Sokka's chest needing a break from the pounding she was getting. His interview was very satisfying but very tiring. The two both blush as there stomachs let out a growl when a knock comes from her door.

"Lt. Ming said we should deliver a meal of the finest meat we have along with your favorite meal princess. Should I come back later?" A voice comes from the other side of the door.

"My new bodyguard will come get it." Azula hollers through the door.

Sokka grabbed his pants which were all he had right now and walks to the door as he puts them on.

"Thank you, have a good day." Sokka tells the young lady at the door as he takes the cart and wheels it into the room.

The woman just stared at Sokka until her shout the door.

"Damn that boy is hot too bad he is the princesses toy now. At least the princesses first time was worthy of royalty." The woman tells herself as she walks away.

She was also glad the female barracks were sound proof but she felt bad for the pore boys.

"Remind me to give Ming a big bonus with her promotion." Azula tells Sokka as he brings the food to the bed and serves it before slipping into the bed.

Sokka watches as Azula's eyes light up as she sees Ozai Chow Mei Fun, a type of spicy lo Mein named after the Fire Nation capital. (Think Singapore chow Mei Fun.) Sokka smiled as he watched her dig into the food before taking a bite of a shank of komodo rhino meat and his smile widened at its spicy taste and it had a hint of lime to it.

"What is that you're eating Azula?" Sokka asks the girl before taking a drink of the juice that was delivered with the meal.

"This is Ozai Mei Fun, it's my favorite food, and before you ask it's named after the capital not my father. Here try a bite." Azula tells Sokka as she holds up some of the noodles and shrimp.

Sokka takes a bite of it and he finds it to be delicious and quite hot but it did not bother him. This surprised Azula since she liked this dish extremely spicy, so spicy that it made most Fire Nation citizen's eyes water including her own fathers.

"Impressive most people can't handle how spicy I like this dish. You keep impressing me Sokka and I like it." Azula says as she takes another bite of her food.

"Tell me why you want to be with me instead of with the Avatar?" Azula just could not figure out why he decided to join the Fire Nation, not that she was complaining he was great in bed.

"Well are you familiar with water tribe costumes?" Sokka asks Azula as he took a bite of his food.

"I know a lot about your tribes costumes Sokka. After all you should know your enemy and your tribe is my enemy." Azula tells Sokka.

"Then you should know a boy of the tribe is not a man until he completes the ice dodging ritual. I did not do it until a couple months ago because the men left six months before I turned fourteen. However after my sister turned fourteen she did completed her rite of passage and this made her the default leader of are tribe not that she studied are customs properly. Because I was not a man yet this made her leader of the tribe as daughter of the chief and an adult. So even though I am a man now I am not eligible to be leader over her since my father will become leader again after the war. Should he die during the war a new leader will be chosen when the men return. So when she convinced Aang and Toph to leave me she did not ask me to stay behind." Sokka takes a bite of his food and chews it for a time before specking again.

"As you are aware the water tribe has no prisons. We wait for a blizzard to approach and take the offender away from the village. We put him on the shore far away from the village and his crime is forgiven should he make it back after the storm clears. But if the crime is bad enough the chief takes the offender to a foreign land helps the criminal set up camp on the beach or from a river far inland and in the middle of the night the chief would leave without a word or note. The person is never allowed back into the tribe. And Katara is acting chief." Sokka finally broke down as it hit him he could never go home unless he conquered the Southern Water Tribe.

This shocked Azula as the last time she saw a man as powerful as Sokka cry was when her father cried after what he did to Zuko. Her father injured Zuko the way he did to teach Zuzu a lesson. The lesson was to never give up without a fight.

Ozai knew an enemy would not give Zuko any quarter they would kill him as he begged for mercy on his knees, it would be better to fight and possibly live then die on his knees. She walked in on Ozai crying that is how she knew he cried after the Agni kai. He told her it was only ok to cry in sadness alone but you can cry tears of joy any were.

"We may not stay together Sokka but as of now you are a citizen of the Fire Nation and you have my word that I will help you conquer your tribe so you may return to the land of your birth." Azula tells Sokka as she holds him.

'His sister will pay. Form the reports I have read Sokka has been more than loyal to both his tribe and family. If he shows even a small amount of the loyalty he showed them to me I would be very fortunate.' Azula thought as she held Sokka.

She would ask Ming about this tight feeling in her stomach later.

"Thank you for holding me well I cried Azula." Sokka tells her as he finished crying.

The two finish there meal in a comfortable silence. When they are done Sokka wheels the cart out of the room and returns to the bed.

"Were did you learn to firebend Sokka and lose the pants." Azula asks and tells Sokka as he removes his pants and climes back into the bed.

Azula lays back onto Sokka's chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"I am shore you have herd the legend. The one that said there was a time that there were two Avatars, one violent, one peaceful. When the Peaceful Avatar saw the destruction the Violent Avatar wrought the Peaceful Avatar slew the Violent Avatar thus only one Avatar remained." Sokka told Azula.

"Every child has known that legend. Its taught to us as kids Sokka what is your point?" Azula asks Sokka confused.

"The legend is true. The Violent Avatar was the same as Avatar Aang is, the Avatar of Light who learns from the people of the world how to bend. The Peaceful Avatar is the Dark Avatar who learns from the spirits of the world how to bend. The Dark Avatar only shows himself if the Light Avatar becomes corrupt or ignores his duties to keep the balance. But the Dark Avatar almost never shows there bending as the find it two easy to bend being able to bend as a Light Avatar would in the avatar state. So they learn to fight as a nonbender or just bend there element of birth instead." Sokka pauses to take a breath.

The last Dark Avatar to openly bend all four elements was the one who slew the last Northern Water Tribe Light Avatar when Kuruk tried to slay Kho. The Light Avatar is not allowed to kill spirits or take a life if there is a different solution to be found. Kuruk could have asked the face stealer to release the face of his beloved. The beast would have given the man a task to complete in exchange for her face. Instead he tried to kill Kho and the Dark Avatar of his time stepped in and killed Kuruk, saving the life of Kho. I am the Dark Avatar Azula." Sokka takes a breath.

"I can kill and not upset the balance but if the Light Avatar kills a person or spirit when there is a different way to end the conflict and Light Avatar is able to do it yet kills the being instead of using the harder way. The balance would be badly damaged and the Dark Avatar would have to kill the Light Avatar to repair it. I am also the only one who can kill an Avatar in a one on one fight and over power him in the Avatar State." Sokka told Azula.

"So your job is to punish the Light Avatar if he does not end the war." Azula asks Sokka confused.

"Something like that. But we can either talk about mythological things and there apparent existence and what role they will fill in the future. Or you can give me a second interview to make doubly sure I'm qualified to be your bodyguard, it's your choice Azula." Sokka tells Azula with a grin.

Azula responds by giving Sokka a sultry smile as she sinks under the covers. Later that night the male soldiers were glade that a member of the kitchen staff passed out cotton balls to every one of them. Because Azula's screams of pleasure could be herd all around the base until well after midnight.

To be continued…

Note: this story has been rattling around in my head for a long time after all it does not make sense that there is only one avatar in a world that places so much emphasize on balance. I'm going to somewhat fallow canon until book three. As for Aang's corruption. I'll give you a hint Katara is full of hate for the Fire Nation.


	2. Fathers…Ozai

Dark avatar chapter two

Fathers part one…Ozai

Ozai was a tall man with long black hair and gold eyes. His most prominent fetcher was the long foot long goatee. He was also the fire lord, the ruler of the fire nation. On a whim Ozai had decided to oversee the final construction of the drill he personally designed. The drill was being constructed at red base near the city of Ba Sing Se

But Ozai also wanted to see his daughter Azula who he had sent to the Earth Kingdom to arrest her brother, Zuko and uncle Iroh. Since she was currently at the same base the drill was being constructed his whim would also satisfy his desire to see his daughter.

Ozai was secretly glade his daughter failed to capture his son and brother and that it not his daughter's fault .The blame lade solely on the shoulders of the incompetent captain of Azula's ship. Ozai had a hard time showing it but he did truly love his family.

As for the captain he was imprisoned in boiling rock for the rest of his short life awaiting execution on the day of the black sun. The exaction was seduced on that day so according to fire nation beliefs he would not be sent to rest with Lord Agni before he was reincarnated.

Ozai's visit to Red Base was not announced as he wanted to surprise his daughter with his visit. The Fire Lord let out a small smile as he saw Red Base from the window of the modified Tundra tank he was driving.

The tank was modified to fire the explosive case shells. This modification would allow his nonbender troops to fire devastating long distance attacks.

As his tank approached the gate of the base he had to stop as the guard flag him down. "Please step out of the tundra tank and identify yourself. This base in does not require any more tundra tanks." The gate guard orders Ozai.

Ozai was surprised to actually meet a competent gate guard for a change. Ozai has conducted several surprise visits to several Fire Nation bases in both the Motherland and the colony's inside a tundra tank.

Almost every guard after seeing a friendly tank would wave him through and would be promptly striped of rank and sent back to boot camp.

The guard was shocked when the fire lord steps out of the tank. "What is your name and rank soldier?" Ozai asks the guard. "Privet first class Mako my lord." Mako tells Ozai as he gets to his knees and bows to the fire lord.

"Congratulations corporal Mako you will serve as my escort well I am at Red base." Ozai tells the young soldier.

"Thank you sir but someone needs to watch the gate." Corporal Mako tells Ozai. Ozai was more impressed that the guard would stay at his post.

Every guard that he promoted would promptly abandon his post to lead him to the base.

"Caption Shi please take over the Sergeants post until his shift is over." Ozai tells the head of his royal guard.

Shi was a tall man who was built like a tundra tank. Shi was also as devoted to his duties as a soldier as young Mako. The captain was wearing the armor of a high ranking fire bender with a red mask, showing that he is one of the royal fire benders. After he gets out of the tank he stares at the young soldier.

"Take off your face plate boy." Shi orders the boy. Mako removes his white mask as ordered. His boyish face is revealed to the two men. The boy's face would be considered handsome but he did have a scar going down his left eye from his eyebrow to his cheek.

Shi removes his red face plate reveling a face that looks like an older version of Mako's face.

"Congratulations on your promotion son." Shi tells Mako with a prod smile on his aged face.

"I grant you permission to do as you please for the next two minutes Captain Shi and Sargent Mako." Ozai tells the proud father. Shi immediately gives his boy a hug which Mako returns. Both men had tears in their eyes.

As Ozai watches the tearful reunion of father and son he makes a mental note to give the two leave to catch up. After two minutes are up father and son separate.

"Come Mako lets bring my tank into the base." Ozai tells Mako as he climbs back into the tank with Mako following.

After pulling into the base Mako leads the fire lord into the base. A lovely dark haired woman greets them at the door. "I am Lieutenant Ming it's and let me say it is a pleasant surprise to have you at Red Base my Lord. Colonel Bob regrets to inform you that he cannot meet you at the moment as there are some urgent matters he must attend to." Ming tells Ozai.

"Then take me to my daughter then Lt. Ming?" Ozai tells the woman in a tone that leaves no room for augment. So Ming takes Ozai to Azula's room.

"Permission to speak freely Fire lord?" Ming asks Ozai.

"Permission granted Lt. Ming." Ozai tells the woman.

"I do not think you should go into the princess room. She might be in a compromising position at the moment. Such as changing clothes after all I have noticed that the Princess does like to sleep in if she can." Ming tells Ozai.

Azula did like to sleep in whenever she could as sleeping in was the only pleasure she allowed herself. 'At least that's until she took that hot young man to her bed yesterday." Ming thinks as she stands in front of Azula's door.

"Mako please turn to face the other direction. Open the door Ming this is a direct order. If my daughter is still asleep I will wake her." Ozai tells.

'He is not going to like what he sees.' Ming thinks as she opens the door. Ozai is not surprised when he sees a green thong and matching green bra on the floor of the room. Azula never picked up her clothes before she went to bed so she always picked up her clothes after she woke up.

However Ozai did not approve of the underwear she chose to wear and hated that he knew what kind she ware. Ozai knew what kind of underwear she ware because he made it a point to always wake up his kids in the morning. After all even though he knew Azula was a teenager and he should not be surprised she would wear this kind of undergarments.

But Ozai still thought of Azula as the devise little girl who would throw loafs of bread at turtle ducks. She would then come crying to him when the mother duck would bite her.

Ozai would just pat her head and tell her they would have turtle duck for dinner. Then they would have tortes chicken for dinner after all his wife loved the turtle ducks.

However when he looked at the bed Ozai almost had a heart attack. Azula was still sleeping as just as Ozai expected. What he did not expect was the water tribe boy she was laying on top of. Ozai also saw that Azula's shoulders were bare.

Ozai always thought he would walk in on Zuko after a night with Azula's friend Mai. He already had a small speech prepared for his son as well. But seeing his little girl after she had sex finally got Ozai in touch with his inner father. So he reacted like any father would in this situation.

"Get the fucking hell away from my daughter you Water Tribe savage." Ozai scream. This shocks the two soldiers having never even heard of the normally calm the fire lord scream much less curse.

The man's yell also wakes up the two naked teens in the bed. Frightened this case the two to fall out of the bed luckily Azula takes the blankets with her. Sokka yelps as he dodges a lighting blast form the angry father.

'What is daddy doing here?' A gorgy Azula thinks as she watches Ozai trying to kill her new body guard. It always took Azula a few minutes to wake up. After watching Sokka struggle to put on his pants well avoiding the lighting blasts her father was sending at him Azula woke up.

"Daddy stop trying to kill my new boyfriend… I mean body guard." Azula yells at Ozai causing him to stop trying to kill Sokka.

Azula's yell snaps Ozai out of his murderous rage. "You two will get cleaned up and meet me in the officer's mess in half an hour. If you are even a second late I will remove the things that make you a man, boy. I will also send you to a monastery to live as a nun young lady." Ozai tells the two teens.

"Ming get the boy some proper clothes for the boy well they are getting cleaned up. Mako do not even think of looking into this room and come with me." Ozai orders the soldiers as he leaves the room.

Twenty minutes later in the officers mess…

Azula was walking with Sokka's arm around her waist. Azula has always wanted to walk with a boys arm around her waist. Azula also hand her arm around Sokka's waist and stomach. After they arrive at the officers mess Sokka holds open the door for Azula.

Ozai who was the only person in the room was impressed by the boy's manners. He is further impressed as Sokka pulls out a chair for Azula and pushes it in as she sits.

Ozai takes in Sokka as the boy sits down next to Azula. Ming had given the boy a set of fire nation male officer's casual uniform consisting of a red t-shirt and black pants.

Azula was in a green silk robe that Azula most likely picked up to blend in well gathering information in the earth kingdom. It looked good on her Ozai thought but not as good as her fire nation clothes.

Ozai pores them some tea that he prepared well waiting for the two.

"Good morning daddy. This is Sokka one of the Avatars former allies and my new body guard. Your presents here is a good thing because now there's no risk of leaking what he has to tell us and that he has joined us. This way the Avatar will think that he is imprisoned some were in the Fire Nation." Azula tells her father with a glint in her eyes.

Ozai took moment to take in what Azula just said by taking a drink of his tea.

"So why did you betray the Avatar?" Ozai asks Sokka well keeping his eyes locked on the boy. Sokka now knew what the animals felt like before he killed them.

"I did not betray the Avatar sir, my sister Katara betrayed me. She left me at a river in the middle of the night, without a note or asking me to stay behind." Sokka told Ozai. Ozai could detect the bitterness in the boy's voice.

"What's the big deal about that boy are you not as eldest child of Hakoda and there for acting chief of the Southern Water Tribe?" Ozai asks Sokka. Sokka knew Ozai was fishing for more information and Sokka would give it to him.

"No I was considered a boy in my tribe up until six months ago. My father left to fight the war six months before I turned fourteen. With no men in the village I could not undergo the ceremony of iceberg dodging.

Because my sister was able to take the Rite of Healing she rose to adulthood first. She then became acting chief of the tribe and still is acting chief." Sokka stops for a moment to gather himself.

"However Katara never paid attention to tribal laws regarding temporary chiefs nor the exile practices of the tribe. So when she left how she did she unknowingly declared me as no longer a member of the Southern Water Tribe and a traitor of the highs order.

I can only return to my tribe if I concur it as Conan the only king of the Southern Water Tribe did three thousand years ago." Sokka tells Ozai.

Ozai was impress by Sokka actually telling he the whole story. Most men would just tell just enough to put the pieces together.

"Your daughter made me a member of the fire nation last night during dinner after I told her this." Sokka tells Ozai as he takes a drink of some tea that Ozai poured him.

"This is the best cup of tea I have ever had. Did you make this yourself my Lord?" Sokka asks Ozai addressing him properly.

"Yes I did thank you for the compliment. What do you think of the death of the supposed last water bender?" Ozai asks Sokka.

Ozai knew that the orders were to capture the last water bender of the Sothern tribe as she could be the avatar. Yon Rha was severely punished for his action of killing the water bender.

"The order was never to kill my mother. She was supposed to be captured. After all that waterbender could have been the avatar. The thing is my mother was the last waterbending master of the tribe. My sister is the last waterbender of the southern tribe." Sokka tells Ozai.

'This boy is getting more impressive with every answer he gives. He may be worthy to court my daughter.' Ozai thinks as he listens to Sokka.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter boy?" with this question Ozai gives Sokka a glare that said I can kill you and I can get away with it.

Ozai knew the laws were different in the Southern Water Tribe and the Northern Water Tribe. He also knew that woman were not as objectified thanks to Conan rule of the Southern Tribe.

But Ozai also knew several men were sexist and did not respected woman. Ozai would not tolerate this kind of behavior especially if it was directed towards his daughter.

"My intentions are whatever Azula wants them to be. If she wants to prose a romantic relationship with me I would gladly court her. If she only wants me to be her bodyguard I will serve her until I die. And if are actions last night resulted in her becoming pregnant I will support her regardless of her decision." Sokka tells Ozai.

Ozai likes the answer Sokka gives him so he pulls out the design for the drill that was under construction here at Red Base. "Tell me what you think of this design it's for the weapon we will use to take Ba Sing Se. Its construction will be complete in about a month. I also designed it myself." This was the second to last test Ozai had for Sokka.

Sokka unrolls the plans for the drill and begins looking through them. They were extremely impressive but he could see some unavoidable flaws that could be exploited to stop it.

"They are impressive but I can see a few ways to stop it" Sokka tells Ozai.

"Tell me what they are boy." Ozai asks Sokka. The boy would portably tell him to just enter and kill the crew.

"The first would be to use blasting gel to destroy two of the five firebending powered engines but you would have to find them and get through not only the soldiers posted inside this drill but the fire benders powering them. Another way would be to plug up at least six of the slurry shoots that are used to remove the rock from the drill." Sokka stops to take a drink of his tea.

"But since this would only work after the drill connected with the wall and the shoots are not easy to spot from above it would be be hard to do. But this is t this is the only way to do it from outside." Sokka tells Ozai before taking another sip of tea.

"The fastest way would be to cut a section out of one of the supports that hold the drill up or cutting partly through several of them before hitting it with a very hard blow. And only a pair of water benders could cut through the steel fast enough to do it. At least using normal earth bending. Should they get the idea to use the light crystals as a cutting tool then they would be able to cut through the steel." Sokka tells an impressed Ozai.

"You impress me Sokka. After breakfast you will spar with me. I have to make shore you can properly protect my Little Bitey." Ozai says as he ducks down to avoid the blast of blue fire his daughter sent at him.

"What did I tell you about calling me that daddy?" Azula yells at her father for using his embarrassing nickname for her.

"There's a good story behind that nickname I know it." Sokka says with a smile.

"Well you see Sokka my boy…" Ozai began to tell Sokka before Azula brought a table knife down between Ozai's legs causing the man to gulp.

'Azula has the same temper her mother does. I feel bad for this boy if he passes his final test.' Ozai thinks as he attempts to pull the knife out. And it takes some doing since Azula sunk the knife down to its handle.

"For breakfast we will be having hot cakes. Bring them in Mako." Ozai says as Mako brings out the food out for them.

"You're lucky you remembered my favorite breakfast daddy if you ever repeat the story about that nickname I make you regret it. Even if you are the Fire Lord." Azula tells Ozai in a voice that says do this again and you won't be a man much longer.

"Yes daughter." Ozai says.

Sokka and Azula both eat two large stacks of hot cakes. This did not surprise Ozai since Azula loved hot cakes and Sokka was a growing boy.

After breakfast…

Ozai and Sokka were standing in the middle of the Agni kai ring both were shirtless. Sokka makes the first move by stomping on the ground causing an Ozai to jump as a rock spire rises in front of him. Ozai was forced to dive to the side as Sokka sends a blade of wind at Ozai who loses most of his goatee in the process.

Ozai in shock and only dogging on instinct. He knew that Aang the airbender was the avatar. But as fire lord he knew what Sokka was. Getting his head together Ozai dodged the massive blast of fire Sokka sent at him before a water whip wraps around his neck.

The water came from the humidity of the air as it rained a few days ago. Sokka proceeds to smash Ozai into the ground before he reels the man in with the water whip.

Sokka the shots a small blast of fire at Ozai's chest giving him a light burn to his chest. "I win best two out of three sir?" Sokka asks as he releases the water back into the air.

"Sound like a plan Dark Avatar." Ozai said as he got back in his stance. He knew Sokka was giving him a chance to fight him without the surprise of him benign able to use all four elements.

"It does not surprise me that you know after all your grandmother was the last dark avatar as well as an Air Nomad or should I say a nomad. After all three hundred years ago the council of high monks declared that only air benders could be called Air Nomads. But lest talk about it after the fight." Sokka tells Ozai as he makes a come hear motion with his hand.

Ozai went on the offence as he sent a massive blast of fire at Sokka the blast is easily three times the size of Sokka. Sokka both a fire shield and an air barrier to block the blast. But Sokka also uses earth bending ensnare Ozai's left foot.

Azula who was the only spectator to this match was shocked when her father sent such a massive fire blast at Sokka. She was relieved when the blast cleared to show Sokka still standing and completely unharmed.

Ozai was breathing hard as he released the fire blast. He was also glad Sokka survived the blast. He decided that Sokka was worthy to court Azula. Ozai falls as he attempts to doge the single ice dart that Sokka shot at him. The dart barley grazes his face giving him a small scratch that barley bleeds. Ozai knew he was once again bested by the boy.

"Could you release me Sokka? By the way I give you permission to continue seeing my daughter should she want to continue your relationship." Ozai tells Sokka.

Azula hearing this runs up to Sokka and when she is close enough to him she jumps on him. Sokka does not even grunt as he catches the hundred and twenty pound Azula who smashes her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"Does this mean you want to continue seeing me Azula?" Sokka asks the girl after he brakes the kiss.

"You just beat my father. That makes you one of the most powerful men in the world. I do not know if you have noticed this yet but powerful and brutal men like you turn me on my Savage." Azula tells Sokka.

Just as Azula was about to kiss Sokka again Ozai coughs. "I may have approved of your relationship Azula but could you please not do what you're planning to do to him in front of me. Azula, Sokka I want to talk to the two of you in the tomorrow." Ozai tells the teens.

'And I'm not stupid enough to try to stop you my Little Bitey. You're just like how your mother was when she gets worked up. I am glad I ordered Ming to sound proof your room.

Form what I hear my Little Bitey is just as loud as Ursa was in bed. Oh how I miss you my love… fuck it Hong Kong is not that far from her. Especially if I take my tank.' Ozai thinks as he watches Sokka throw Azula over his right shoulder.

As Sokka runs out of the room with a laughing Azula over his shoulder Ozai heads to his room. He wanted to get cleaned up before he saw his estranged wife for the first time in five years.

Ozai just hoped she would take him back after she punched him in the face.

An hour later in the fire nation colony city of Hong Kong…

Ozai disembarked form his tank and began to walk to the small theater he had purchased for his wife. Ozai was not dressed in his royal robes at the moment but in a fire nation suit.

Ozai's hair was pulled in a ponytail at the base of his skull. Ozai also had to trim his goatee to the length he had it when he first met his wife. Al in all he looked a lot different from how he normally looked.

Walking through the market district Ozai saw a flower shop and he stopped walking for a moment. It's not the fact that he saw the flower shop that he stopped but that they had his wife's favorite flower the red and black fire rose.

The red and black fire rose was extremely hard to grow even in the fertile soil of the fire nation. So Ozai entered the shop and he was glad he grabbed a lot of gold pieces before he left.

His guards who were dressed as civilians were watching for danger around him. Of the six guards he brought with him only four were watching over him. The other two were Shi and Mako who Ozai had given time off to celebrate Mako's promotion.

"How many of the red and black fire roses can you sell me Miss. Would I be able to get a dozen of them?" Ozai asks the owner a motherly looking woman with brown hair.

"Easily sir, but red and black roses are very hard to grow. But I can give you them at a discount of say five gold piece per rose." The woman says.

"That's fine get me a dozen please. Could you use a blue ribbon to tie the bouquet if possible?" Ozai asked the woman. It may seem strange but Ozai was raised to treat peasants and servants the same as he would treat a high ranking noble. He also tried to teach this to his kids and they did too mostly.

Ozai could unfortunately always tell when Azula was having a bad period because she would yell at any servant that made the tiniest mistake.

"I do have some blue ribbon in stock sir. Are these for your sweetheart? I'll give you some advice if you did something to make her mad flowers will only go so far. If you really want her to forgive you tell her how you feel about her let her know you love her. Here you go I added some white fire breath to offset the dark color of the roses. That will be sixty gold pieces sir." The woman tells Ozai as she hands him the flowers.

Ozai proceeds remove two gold ingests each worth a hundred and twenty piece of gold and gives her them.

"Sir this is way too much, it's double what the flowers go for in the motherland." The woman tells him.

"I know but someone who can grow such healthy red and black fire roses deserves this much. What is your name mam?" Ozai asks the woman.

"Its Lilly sir. But I still cannot except this much." Lilly insists.

"Then how would you like to have a shop in the royal district of the Motherland and be the new supplier of flowers for the royal family?" Ozai asks lily. He always believed that that hard working people should be reworded.

"That would be amazing if you could do it. But I dote the Fire Lord would approve. It used to be my dream to open have a shop in Ozai." The woman says.

"Well I insist that I at least pay full price for the flowers Lilly." Ozai tells the woman as he hand her the ingot and leave the shop before she could protest.

Two days later Lilly would receive letter baring the royal seal. It would inform her that the Fire Lord herd about her amazing red and black fire roses and wants her to move to the motherland and open a shop in the royal shopping district in Ozai to supply flowers to the royal family.

It would also say that the Fire Lord would pay to not only move her but her family as well. It also extended an invitation to dine with the fire lord's family after she settled in.

Soldiers form Red base would help her and her whole family move to the Fire Nation. A month after she arrived she would learn the kind man who paid full price for the red and black fire roses was Fire Lord Ozai himself.

….

Ozai soon arrived at the Golden Phoenix Theater. He took a deep breath before he entered the theater.

….

Ursa the exiled Fire Lady was currently dressed in some unflattering work clothes consisting of tight pants and a very long t-shirt. She was hanging up a poster for the theater's production of the Dancing Phoenix, a play she wrought herself.

Ursa does not immediately turn around when she hears the door open. "I'm sorry but… Ozai is that you?" Ursa is shocked to see the Fire Lord and her husband in standing in front of her.

"Yes it is me Ursa, I got you these. I hope red and black fire roses are still your favorite right." Ozai says as he holds out the flowers he just bought for her.

Ursa takes the flowers and smells them with a smile on her face right before she punches Ozai in the face.

"I heard about what you did to Zuko, Ozai. And yes red and black fire roses are still my favorite. I am glad you remembered." Ursa tells Ozai.

"I deserved that. I came to tell you I decided to end your banishment. And that I still and always will love you. The law be dammed if you want to be with Ikem I will give you a divorce. That's all I came to say Ursa." Ozai tells his wife before turning to leave.

He was glad he already told his guards that his wife would most likely hit him when they met.

Ursa grabs Ozai's hand before he could walk away. "I wanted to be with you since we first met Ozai. And I was a virgin until our wedding night. I love you to my Sweet Roster." Ursa tells Ozai as she kisses him were she just punched him.

"I live up stairs Ozai. Come with me we can talk more upstairs. just let me lock up." Ursa tells Ozai.

As Ursa walks to the front door she lifts the bottom of the shirt to show off her large shapely ass to her husband. Ursa sways her hips causing her ass to jiggle as she walked.

Ursa and locks it before she leads Ozai upstairs still holding up her shirt. As ozai fallows his wife his eyes never leave her jiggling ass. Ozai also had a goofy grin on his face as he watched his wifes large heart shaped ass jiggle.

"Ozai you better be naked by the time I'm done putting these flowers in some water or you will need some new clothes tomorrow. I have not had anything but my fingers inside me in five years. You also still have to make up to me for burning little Zuzu face." Ursa tells Ozai.

Ozai could not get his clothes off fast enough. After putting the flowers in a vase Ursa throws off the large shirt showing her big tits to the sink her pink nipples hard with arousle. Ursa then bend over to peal off her tight black pants.

Her large ass is reveald to ozai along with the blue thong Ursa was wearing. Ursa then pulls of her thong and throws the small piece of cloth at ozais face.

….

That night Urea's voice could be heard by half the town. Both Ozai and Ursa would fall asleep with smile on their face that night. It would also be the best night's sleep the two had in five long years.

Two days later water at the base of The Southern Water Tribe…

"Hakoda are mole in the Fire Nation messenger hawk station just sent word. Your son has been captured by the fire nation. He is being held at Red Base for the moment."

A Water Tribe warrior tells a man chin length brown hair and blue eyes. The man also has a small braid going down the front of his face with a blue bead on the end. He was dress in the blue cloths of the Water Tribe. The man also had a beard covering the bottom have of his jaw.

This is Sokka's father and chief of the southern water tribe.

To be continued next in in dark avatar chapter three: fathers…Hakoda.

Notes:

And so it is revealed who really gave Zuko his nickname.

Ozai may seem out of character but keep in mind we don't see much of how he acts most of the time. There is a reason Ozai was loved by the people of the fire nation as he is. This is why I made him nicer than most people do but he just harsh on people who break the law of the Fire Nation.


	3. fathershakoda part one

Dark avatar chapter three

Fathers…part two Hakoda part one.

Ozai woke up with the sun up as he always did. When Ozai saw his wife laying on his chest for the first time in five years and it brought a smile to his face. Ozai did not want to go back to sleep. Ozai moved some of Ursa's long dark brown hair from her face. Ozai lays in bed for about an hour just watching his wife sleep. He always thought his wife looked her best when she was sleeping and just after she woke up with her hair in a mess and no makeup on.

Ozai smiles as Ursa opens her brown eyes.

"Good morning Ursa." Ozai tells his wife with a smile, right before she bites him on his chest.

"Gggggaaaahhhh. This is the one thing I did not miss about you Love." Ozai says as Ursa let's go of his chest.

"You know you like it Ozai. And why are you so thin, you haven't been eating enough have you. I always did have make sure you ate. You stay in bed Ozai, I'm going to make us some breakfast and you better eat every bite." Ursa tells Ozai.

Ursa takes a moment to look at her husband's body again. Although he has a lot of bulky muscles Ozai is fairly thin. He would have died of starvation long ago if she had not made sure he ate since Ozai always forgot to eat when he was working.

'At least his cock has not suffered from his lack of nutrition.' Ursa thinks as she throws off the blanket.

Ursa purposely flashes Ozai her Pussy showing off her well-trimmed diamond-shaped bush. She proceeds to put on Ozai's dress shirt and nothing else. Ozai watches as she walks to the stove her large ass jiggling as she swayed her hips. Was holding up the bottom of Ozai's shirt so she could show off her ass as she walked.

Ozai could only groan as he watched his wife's large ass jiggle. He knew Ursa would not give him any until tonight and only if he ate three full meals. As he watched his wife cook an unpleased memory came back to Ozai. The memory was about the reason behind their first meeting after they had been separated for the first time.

**Flashback…**

_Ursa was pacing at the entrance of Ozai and hers quarters waiting for Ozai to get home. Ozai was late getting home again. She knew he was probably going to stumble home drunk again. _

"_Relax sister my foolish little brother will be home soon safe, sound and unfortunately drunk. His guards are my best men after all. Come have some tea." A younger looking Iroh told Ursa._

_Iroh and his wife had offered to keep her company well she waited for Ozai to return home._

_Ozai had been drinking far more often since she learned she was pregnant two months ago. Ursa smiled as she rubbed he belly wondering if their first child would be a boy or a girl. As she was daydreaming Ozai opened the door stinking of alcohol._

"_Were are you wife." Ozai yells as he opens the door._

_He was way drunker the he normally was when he came home. But the first thing Ozai sees is his brother. He becomes angry when he sees Ursa standing by him looking very satisfied. _

"_You bitch." A drunken Ozai yells at his wife as he punched Ursa in the face hard. _

_Ursa falls down unmoving as Ozai's older brother strikes a point on his neck. Ozai's world then goes black._

_**The next day…**_

_Ozai woke up with a bad headache and his older brother standing over him and Iroh looked pissed._

"_Ozai you little fucking bastard you are coming with me." An extremely angry Iroh grabs his little yet taller brother and drags him off the floor. Ozai has never heard his brother cures before and it scared him. _

_Ozai could never remember seeing his brother so angry and was wondering why they were going to the medical wing of the palace. Iroh opens one of the medical room doors and throws the taller man into the room._

_Iroh proceeds to grab Ozai who hit his head on the wall by his head and points it to the room's bed. Ozai is shocked to see the love of his life laying in the bed._

"_You're lucky my wife was there or you may have killed not only your wife but your unborn child as well. You broke your wife's neck when you punched her last night. As it is your wife is just sleeping since my wife managed to heal her. You're lucky she managed to adapt the water tribe healing ability to fire bending thanks to the scroll I acquired during a raid on the Southern Water Tribe ten years ago." Iroh yells at his brother. _

_Ozai could only look at his wife in horror. He had put her in that bed last night. Ozai proceeded to cry as he was dropped by his brother. _

"_If you ever lay your hands on your wife like that again I will fucking kill you Ozai. I promise you this." Iroh yells at his brother._

"_I do not want this swept under the rug big brother. You will take me to the police station and I will turn myself in." Ozai tells Iroh in a sad voice as he stands up. _

"_From this day onward the only time any alcohol will touch my lips is when my sons are old enough to have their first drink and I will only have one, otherwise I will never drink again." Ozai tells his brother walks to his wife._

_After all it was a tradition in the Fire Nation for a boy's father to by him his first drink and drink the same drink the boy has. And Ozai was raised to respect tradition._

"_I have to go away for a time Love. I will not let my position hide what I did last night." Ozai tells his unconscious wife before he kisses his wife on the forehead._

**End of flashback…**

Ozai wiped a few tears from his eyes at the memory. He had served six months in a prison query for domestic abuse. The judge was lenient on Ozai because he turned himself in. Ursa would visit Ozai every week for the first two months before she could not travel far anymore do to her pregnancy.

The first time Ursa visited Ozai she punched him in the face after he told her he was sorry for what he did. She then gave him a very passionate kiss. Ozai had not consumed a drop of alcohol since that day.

Ozai forgot about what he was thinking about when Ursa bent over the table with her ass facing him. She proceeds to lift the bottom of his shirt again flashing him her large pale ass once more. Ursa's left butt cheek had a bright red hand print on it. The action also reveals to Ozai her wet slit. The only time he lays a hand on his wife was to spank her since she loved to be spanked.

This caused Ozai to groan once again as he struggled to pull his pants on over his "spear" as Ursa liked to call it. Ozai hated the fact that all the women in Ursa's family were also manger teases.

"Ozai breakfast is ready and I have some questions for you." Ursa tells Ozai with a stern edge to her voice. Ozai proceeds to sit at the square table in Ursa's kitchen. Ursa sets down a large omelet with lots of meat and cheese on it.

"I see you still remembered my favorite breakfast my Lovely Actress." Ozai says with a smile, Ozai always loved Ursa's omelets. Ursa takes her own smaller omelet and begins to eat.

"Why did you burn Zuzu's face? And I want the truth Ozai." Ursa asks Ozai with the tone of voice that he truly fears. Last time he heard that tone she sent him to sleep not only on the couch but the couch in his brother's wing of the palace.

That was after Ursa dressed in her interrogation outfit and gave Ozai the bondage treatment without the happy ending. After that day Ozai understood his daughter's sadistic nature and why his grandfather started using dominatrix torture prisoners. Ozai took a moment to finish chewing the bite in his mouth so he could gather his thoughts.

"I did it because Zuko needed to learn a few lessons and some of them I fear he has not learned. The first lesson was that actions always have consequences and that not all of them are good. That is the reason for the Agni Kai. The reason I fought Zuko is I would have been genital with Zuzu and I thought I could use it as a lesson. Zuzu needed to learn to control his temper. I feel the boy still has not learned that particular lesson." Ozai tells Ursa before he quickly finishes the omelet which was getting cold.

"Do you have a tea pot? I get the feeling this conversation will take a while and thought I would make us some tea." Ozai tells Ursa as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. Ozai then picks up his plate along with hers and carries them both to the sink.

"Yes I do, I'll get it Ozai and you still have not fully answered my question." Ursa tells Ozai.

She hears the water going as she goes to get her teapot. Looking to the sink Ursa is reminded of the family trips to Ember Island. She remembered what he said on their honeymoon which was the first time Ozai did the dishes.

"A husband should always do the dishes when his wife cooks. My father always told me this when he brought us to the island several times a year."

The site of him doing this showed that Ozai was still the shy and short boy she fell in love with when she was training in the Black Phoenix School of firebending.

The two study under different Masters, Ozai studied under the Master of the Raging Phoenix style, a man named Wang Fire. (LoL) Ursa studied the Floating Phoenix style under Wang's wife Wing. Ursa also taught Azula the Floating Phoenix style of firebending. Ursa had bullied Ozai into giving d her first kiss. She also never thought he would grow up to be as tall as Ozai is. Ozai was a very short as a boy but she found him still thought he wasa cutey.

Ursa snaps out of her memories and grabs the teapot from the cupboard along with her favorite kitty cat teacup. Ursa also pulls out a dark red teacup she was going to send to Ozai for his birthday. After she sets down what she gathered she pulls on the thong she wore yesterday. Now was not the time to be teasing her husband.

Ursa takes a seat as she watches Ozai's strong back muscles flexes as he scrubs the pan she made the omelets in. Ursa also stared at her husband's muscular cloth covered ass and she had the urge to bite it. But that would have to wait until after their talk is finished.

"Let me get something out of my jacket then we will continue our talk." Ozai says as he dry's his hands on a towel. He then walks to the chair he hung his suit jacket on and pulls out a pouch that contained his personal blend of tea. Ozai used heat bending to bring the water in the teapot to a boil quickly. Ursa found it funny that all the men in the royal line loved tea even Zuko, not that the stubborn boy would ever admit it.

"Now for the reason I burned Zuko before I stripped him of his honor and sent him to find the avatar. I did it because Zuko did not fight back he fell to his knees and begged me for forgiveness. His actions did not just shame Zuko it shamed me as well so I had no choice. Honor dictated that I teach him the final two lessons through pain. I did make sure not to cause any permanent damage to Zuzu's eyeball." Ozai takes a moment to apply the hot water to the tea in the smaller poring pot with his blend in it.

"It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do even if I did not show it. Zuko needed to learn that honor also demands that in any form of duel you must fight to the best of your ability, even if you are out matched. The banishment was do the shame he brought me for not fighting back. I also burned him because I did not want him to not fight back against an enemy should he be challenged again." Ozai could not help it he broke down as he told his wife this.

As Azula did with Sokka Ursa takes Ozai into her arms and lets him cry on her shoulder. Ursa now understood why he did what he did. She could tell by Ozai's reaction to the story that it hurt him more then it hurt Zuko. As ridicules as that sounds since eye injuries hurt like a bitch.

"What would you have done if Zuzu did fight back?" Ursa asks Ozai after he calmed down.

"I would have done the same thing my father did to me when I made the same mistake Zuko did. I would have swiftly defeated Zuko and given him a light burn to his chest. I did ask Iroh to accompany Zuko during his banishment. Iroh told me he would have done it even if I had not asked. I had hoped my brother would be able to Help Zuko with his temper like he helped me. I also procured a ship for Zuko and hade Azula give it to him. I handpicked the crew that would serve on it too. I did not pick the best members of the army, I picked the right ones. The ones who would fight to save Zuko regardless oh how Zuko treated them." Ozai tells his wife.

Ursa could see that it still bothered Ozai that he had to banish Zuko after honor forced him to burn Zuko so badly. Ozai sniffs as he pores the tea. He would never be ashamed to cry in front of his wife.

"How is are Little Bitey doing? I will have to test her when we get to Red Base. See just how good she really is with the Floating Phoenix style." Ursa asks Ozai to change the subject. Ursa did miss her daughter as much as she missed Zuko.

"She is doing well she graduated at the top of her class and is serving as one of my commanders. Her grasp of strategy is better than even Iroh's. The Floating Phoenix style fits her like it fits you Love. Azula is even able to use blue flames like you. I also caught her with a boy…in her bed yesterday." Ozai shivers as he tells his wife the last part.

"The boy did pass all my tests and like grandma he is the Dark Avatar. Azula also shares your taste in underwear. And I hate knowing that." Ozai tells his wife who laughs at the disturbed face Ozai makes when he mentions Azula's underwear.

"I have a question for you Ursa." Ozai tells his wife.

"What is it my Sweet Roster." Ursa asks as she takes a sip of her tea. She always loved Ozai's personal blend of tea.

"Why did you offer to kill dad. You should know I would never harm either you or the kids out side of the conditions I had to hurt Zuko, after what happened well you were pregnant with him." Ozai asks Ursa.

"Because I did not want you to kill yourself. I knew when I saw you polishing your favorite spear that you were going to kill yourself. I love you too much to let you to die if I could prevent it. And you know your father died when he walked in on me as I was getting out of the tub. I just dragged his body to his bed." Ursa tells her husbands.

"I could never hide anything for you. It's why I had Iroh by all your presents for me." Ozai says as he finished his cup of tea.

"We can talk more on the way to Red Base. We need a bath." Ursa says as she removes Ozai's shirt showing him her large breasts and large pink nipples that were hard again. She begins to walk to her bathroom before she stops and looks over her shoulder at Ozai. She then bends over and removes her thong.

"I am going to brake my rule of no sex unless you eat three full meals this once." Ursa says as she start swaying her hips on the way to the bathroom causing her large ass to jiggle.

Needless to say Ursa and Ozai's bath took a long time.

After their bath Ursa only packed one bag since Ozai promised to take her shopping in New Ozai tomorrow .the two left for red base after picking up all of Ozai's guards with Ozai being forced to carry her bag.

**Yesterday in the southern water tribe camp in chameleon bay…**

Hakoda checked his pack to make sure he had what he needed for his plan. When he was satisfied he had everything he started to close it, then he saw the tattoo kit and grabbed it on a whim before he closed the bag. Hakoda then walked out of his tent and regard the men of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Warriors I'm going to be leaving to go free my boy Sokka. I have a few orders for you before I leave. First off Bato will be in charge until I return. Second you are not to attempt to free me if I do not return we cannot leave the bay unguarded. Are work keeping Chameleon Bay from being captured by the Fire Nation is to important to the defense of the Ba Sing Se. as you all know if the fire nation takes Ba Sing Se the rest of the earth kingdom will fall. And then are brothers in the north who just withstood a massive siege by the fire nation and need time to rebuild. We must give them that time men. After I make contact with him, Sokka and I should be able to escape by ourselves. I also do not want you to seek revenge if I am killed. If this happens I declare that Bato will be the new chief of the tribe until the war is over. That is all men stay safe and don't forget to keep your weapons properly maintained. After all I will not be here to make you guys new ones for some time." Hakoda tells his men with a laugh at the end.

Hakoda's men salute him as he rides off on an ostrich horse that was given to him by a friend Hakoda had in the Dai Lee. Hakoda explained to his men earlier that his plan was to get himself captured near Red Base. After his capture Hakoda would make contact with Sokka and together they would plan their escape.

That was Hakoda's whole plan. He knew it was not the best plan but his men were needed to keep the bay safe. Hakoda had to save his son and he would die trying. This is why he ordered his men to not attempt to avenge him should he die.

Hakoda also left a note for Bato to open if he died stating for Bato to take care of Sokka if the boy escapes and to take care of Katara to. It also asked that he keep Katara from doing something stupid if he dies. After all Sokka could handle loss far better than his sister and understood that revenge meant nothing. Katara never learned that particular lesson.

Hakoda was glad that His friend in the Dai Lee also let him know that Katara was still safe and helping the avatar. The woman did not know all the details but Joo Dee, (the first one the gang meet) it was assumed that Sokka stayed behind to let his friends escape. He received this information soon after he received word that his son had been captured. Joo Dee had sent both the ostrich horse and the letter for him. Hakoda knew the woman liked Bato and that was the reason she sent organized all this.

It would take Hakoda all night to get to Red Base.

**Red base Dawn the next day…**

Hakoda watch the guards through a telescope as he drank from a thermos of strong tea. He was trying to decide who he would let capture him. Then he saw her.

A beautiful dark haired woman was heading back to Red Base. Her stander issue female guard's uniform showed off her figure quite nicely. The pants showed off her large peach shaped ass. Her breast plate showed off her medium almost large breasts and her midriff was bare and this always got Hakoda a little hot under the caller. It was probably because the woman of the water tribe always covered there belly's do to the cold.

Hakoda decided that if he was going to be captured it might as well be by this beautiful woman. Hakoda urges his ostrich horse who he named Beaky to move. Hakoda was heading to intercept the woman before she made it back to Red Base. He wonders why the woman was not wearing a helmet.

…

Ming was not happy since she was chosen by the base commander, Colonel Chen, to go and arrange for some special supplies to be delivered to the base later today. Mainly some high quality ingredients for the Fire Lords favored food. She knew the man was just trying to kiss up to the Fire Lord.

At least she was able to send a letter to her folks back home about her promotion to Caption. Since the messenger hawks back at base were for military businesses only. Apparently Azula told the Fire Lord during their breakfast together yesterday. The man did the paperwork himself before he left for Hong Kong. He even gave used the base's best hawks to send messages to the royal hospital to treat her father. The second message was authorization for her father to be transported there by tundra tank.

Ming also got a nice fat bonus check and could not wait for her leave in a few days. She was going to go to a spa and shopping in New Ozai. The best thing was she could go to a high end spa with her bonus.

Just before Ming was going to leave the forest an ostrich horse appeared in front of her. Ming reacted instantly by jumping back and taking in her opponent. After all there were no wild or feral Ostrich horses in this part of the colony's.

Her opponent was a Water Tribe Man, his facial features and hair style depicted him as a member of the Southern Water Tribe. Her second thought was that the man was handsome with his medium length brown hair and his beard made him look deliciously rugged. His blue eyes however looked so sad they made her want to just give him a hug and not let him go.

At the moment however Ming had to ignore her feminine instincts. She was also silently yelling at herself that she should have grabbed her helmet before she left. After all the man is armed with a whale tooth scimitar and had the benefit of a mount so the extra protection would be welcome.

**With Hakoda…**

Hakoda thought the woman was even more beautiful up close. Her eyes were long and somewhat thin but they suited her well. Her lips were nice and plump. Her gold eyes told him she was a high level firebender. This also told him that she was ready to fight.

"Hello there beautiful. I am Hakoda Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and Leader of the Chameleon Bay Raiders. I have come here to be arrested and figured I might as well be arrested by such a lovely woman." Hakoda tells the woman as he gets off Beaky and throws down his scimitar.

Hakoda found it fascinating as watched her gold eyes darken to black. Hakoda also thought her confused face was funny. He had to suppress a laugh as he watched the woman.

With Ming…

Ming just blinks at the man as he surrendered to her.

'Are all men of the Southern Water Tribe crazy? The woman must run the Southern Water Tribe. There is no way they would have thrived if all the men are like this man and Sokka.' Ming thought as she stares at the handsome man with a confused expression on her face.

He was about a head taller than her she noticed. As she walked up to him. Her day was definitely looking up since standard Fire Nation protocol demand that the arresting soldier must conduct a strip search on all captive soldiers. This was to make shore they did not have anything hidden that they could use to escape.

"Turn around and get on the ground with your arms behind your head." Ming tells Hakoda glade she remembered to grab a pair handcuffs. After all the Fire Nation military doubles as the Fire Nation police force and all members were required to carry at least one pair of handcuffs when on duty.

"What is your name Miss or will I have to keep calling you beautiful, Beautiful?" Hakoda asks Ming as she pulls out her handcuffs with a blush on her face.

"I am Caption Ming and you will address me as Caption Hakoda. Be a good boy and I will make shore you get a good meal before your interrogation." Ming says.

Ming who likes somewhat older men could not resist coping a feel by straddling his butt as she cuffs him. She liked way his butt felt between her legs.

'He has a nice ass I can't wait to see the rest of his body well I strip search him.' Ming happily thinks as she gets off Hakoda, after she covers the lock on the handcuffs. Fire Nation handcuffs were extremely difficult to pick since you first had to move the rubber stopper covering the lock.

"Yes Caption." Hakoda tells Ming as she pulls him up.

Ming proceeds to grab the rains of beaky.

"Good boy. You need to walk in front of me so a can make sure you don't try to escape." Ming somewhat coyly tells Hakoda as she waits for him to start walking.

"Are you shore you don't just want to stare at my ass as we walk Caption?" Hakoda asks Ming as he starts toward Red Base.

"Believe what you want savage." A blushing Ming yells at as she shoves Hakoda forward. Ming then begins walking well as she guides the man's ostrich horse along with her. Hakoda could not suppress his laughter this time.

Back at Red Base

After stabling Beaky Ming informs the duty officer about her prisoner. Ming informs woman that she would also guard Hakoda until it was time to interrogate him. She then grabs a pair of red Fire Nation prisoner pants and drags Hakoda off. She then opens a door to reveal a room with chins attached to the wall. The chains were attached to shackles hanging in the middle of the room.

"I am going to have to conduct a strip search to make sure you do not have anything that can aide you in an escape attempt Hakoda. And before you make a smart remark its standard procedure that the arresting soldier searches there captive." Ming tells Hakoda with a blush and a smile on her face.

"I'm just glad to have a woman as beautiful as you conducting it. After all it would be quite traumatizing to have a man search my junk for something that could aide in my escape." A blushing Hakoda tells Ming with a smile on his face.

Ming proceeds to attach the shackles to Hakoda's arms still blushing. After she attaches the shackles to Hakoda's left wrist she removes the handcuffs around his wrist then keeping a strong grip on his right arm as she shackles it to.

Since it was not against regulations instead of using a scissors to remove Hakoda's clothes, Ming uses her fire bending to burn his clothes off without harming Hakoda's tan skin. She was so skilled she did not need to call her fire to her finger to do it.

She starts by removing his shirt by dragging her right index finger down Hakoda's chest, starting at the bottom of his throat. Ming marvels at Hakoda's strong cable like muscles that felt like steel to her. After she finishes with the front of his shirt she drags her heated finger along his shoulders since his shirt did not have sleeves.

After she removes Hakoda's shirt she stares at his upper body. He did not have large muscles like Ozai, instead Hakoda had the well-defined cord like muscles that Ming just loved. She was impressed by Hakoda's eight pack of abs. Hakoda's upper body was just like the princesses boyfriends she notes. The only different was the large scar going from his right pectoral muscle to the top of his left abb.

Ming the proceeds to run her hands around his upper body both groping him and searching for any hidden needles or pins. Finding none Ming crouches down and begins to removes Hakoda's boots. His socks smelled a bit but his feet did not. She proceeds to run her hands over his feet and between his toes again looking for pins or needle's that could be used to pick a lock and still comes up empty handed.

Ming's blush darkens ah she uses her finger to burn off the seam of his right pant leg feeling his hard calf mussels. She marvels at how hard Hakoda's hip and thigh muscles are as well. She does the same for his left leg.

Ming's face starts to resemble a carrot tomato when she unbuckles Hakoda's belt and removes it casing his pants to fall off. She then proceeds to burn off Hakoda's loin cloth.

Well Ming was removing Hakoda's clothes, Hakoda who has not been touched by a woman in six years developed a big problem. This problem causes Hakoda to blush as his loin clothe falls away. His eleven inch erection and untrimmed pubes are revealed to Ming.

Ming unconsciously licks her lips as she stares at the large, thick piece of man meat standing hard and proud in front of her.

'His wife is a lucky woman, the stupid fucking whore. At least I get to feel up this big juicy cock to check for anything that could be used to pick a lock. His delicious looking cock may be too big to pick a lock but he might have something hidden on it that could. Thank you Agni.' Ming thinks as she begins to feel up Hakoda's large dick. Hakoda let out a quite moan as she does this.

(This one is for you lady readers and is as close to a lemon I will wright.)

Ming would be putting the hotel room she had reserved to good use during her leave in two days.

Hakoda lets out a moan of disappointment when Ming let's go of his penis. He lets another small moan when Ming begins to check his scrotum for something that could pick a lock. However Hakoda's erection wilts when Ming who had put on a pair of gloves checked his anus for any contraband.

"Well you have nothing that could aid you in an escape attempt. But your wife is one lucky woman Hakoda." Ming says as she removes her gloves glad her breast plate hid her hard nipples. She then grabs the pair of red prison issue pants she brought into the room.

"I'm a widow my wife was killed in a Fire Nation raid six years ago." Hakoda tells Ming as he lifted his right foot the help her get the pants on.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You should know that the commander of that raid disobeyed orders. Because your wife could have been the Avatar he was ordered to capture the woman. The commander was demoted to Lieutenant after he gave his report to Fire Lord Azulon. He was forced by Lord Ozai to retire a year after Ozai took the throne. Ozai also striped the man of his pension. He is currently in a hell worse then the boiling rock." Ming tells Hakoda as she ties the ties of the pants Hakoda is now wearing.

"And what would that be Caption?" Hakoda asks Ming as she puts her handcuffs back on his right wrist before unlocking his left hand with a firm hold on it.

"He is living with his bitch of a mother. She makes his life a living hell with all her nagging." Ming tells Hakoda as she finishes cuffing him. Ming pulls the laughing man out of the room.

"As I told the duty officer Privet Lee I will stay with the prisoner until it's time for his interrogation. Bring in some meat for Hakoda and get me some pork curry extra, extra, extra spicy." Ming tells the Privet as she opens the door and shoves Hakoda into the room.

Lee goes to the mess to get Ming's orders after locking the door behind the two. Ming and Hakoda would enjoy a quiet meal together. Hakoda even got to try Ming's curry and found it delicious. Ming was disappointed when his face did not turn bright red.

Thirty minutes after Lee delivers the food Ming ordered…

Ozai pulls his tank back into the base with no problem this time since he informed the soldiers when he would return yesterday. After turning off the tank Ozai helps Ursa out of the tank. Ozai was still wearing the suit his guards procured for him yesterday which still smelled like his wife's perfume. He was also still forced to carry her bag.

Ursa was wearing a red and black silk Fire Nation dress. Except for the coloring it was just like the dresses Azula wears when she is off duty.

"Judging by what time it is I assume you're going to wake Azula up. I want to go with you. I also want to make sure her boyfriend is up to the task of pleasing her." Ursa tells Ozai as she links her arms with his.

"Whatever you want love." Ozai says as he kisses his wife's head.

Ozai never really cared if any one caught him giving public displays of affection. As they walk into the base a Fire Nation soldier approaches him.

"What is it soldier?" Ozai asks when the woman is close enough.

"We have the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe in custody, Captain Ming is waiting with him in interrogation room one." The woman tells Ozai.

"I will interrogation him after I wake my daughter up. If that is all you may go back to your duty's Private." Ozai tells her before she walks away.

Five minutes later the Ozai and Ursa arrive at the Royal Chambers of Red Base. The chambers were only in the largest Fire Nation bases and they had three privet bedrooms, one for the Fire Lord, and two for any family members he may be traveling with. It also had a full kitchen and three privet bathrooms. Ozai proceeds to the room his daughter is staying in and knocks on the door. He did not want to walk in on his daughter with her boyfriend again unless they were covered up.

**Inside Azula's room…**

Sokka had woken up an hour ago but stayed in bed holding his sleeping princess. He thought she looked extremely beautiful as she laid in his arms with her hair a mess. He hears a knock on the door before it opens a small amount.

"I'm coming in boy you two better be covered up." Sokka hears Ozai's voice form the other side of the door.

"Give me a moment." Sokka says just loud enough for Ozai to hear. He then pulls the blanket up over Azula's shoulders covering himself up as well since Azula was once again laying on his chest.

"Ok you can come in now." Sokka says.

Sokka was not expecting to see an older version of Azula enter the room with the Fire Lord

**With Ursa and Ozai…**

"I see Azula still does not pick up her clothes until after she gets up. Hello there I am Azula's mother Fire Lady Ursa." Ursa tells the shocked boy as she enters the room with Ozai.

Ursa noticed the clothes scattered all over the room.

"It's a pleasure…. aaooww." Sokka starts to say before Azula bites his chest as she wakes up.

"Good morning my Savage. Momma?" Azula says as she releases Sokka's chest to look at her doorway.

"It's good to see you again my Little Bitey. I'm sorry I did not visit you before my banishment. I see you are like me and like to bite your lover first thing in the morning. I understand your father read you the letter I left you for you my Little Bitey." Ursa tells her daughter with a smile.

Ursa also casually bats away the blue fireball Azula flings at her.

"Your blue fire is impressive but it is still a little too cold. After the interrogation of Chief Hakoda you will be training with me again. And I am proud of you for mastering blue fire at such a young age. Your father mentioned that you learned how to conger it two years ago. But like I said it is still a little cold. Get dressed you two and meet us in the kitchen. I'll make you two some breakfast. And Ozai go get changed you do have an interrogation to conduct later." Ursa tells the other people in the room.

Ten minutes latter Azula and Sokka enter the kitchen after a shower and getting dressed. A clean uniform had been left for Sokka the other night by Ming.

Sitting at the table is Ozai preparing some tea. Ursa is at the stove finishing up two omelets. She flips them on a plate and sets them in front of the teens.

"Like I was trying to say before your daughter bit me it's a pleasure to meet you Fire Lady." Sokka says before he takes a bite of the omelet.

"This is one of the best omelets I have ever had. You mentioned that Chief Hakoda was to be interrogated. I would like to talk to him first with your permission Fire Lord." Sokka tells Ozai as he takes another bite of his food.

"I will allow it Sokka. After all you are his son and family is important." Ozai tells Sokka.

Ozai did keep detailed reports on all the enemies of the Fire Nation after all.

"I am glad you like my cooking Sokka." Ursa tells the boy after her husband finished speaking.

"Thank you my Lord. And you're welcome my Lady" Sokka tells two with a goofy grin on his face.

"Before you do that I have to make sure you are able to properly please my daughter. It's a tradition in the fire nation that the mother of a girl checks to see if her lover is up to the task of pleasing her. Even my husband was subject to this by my own mother." Ursa tells Sokka who just gulps.

After the teens finish eating Ursa takes both Sokka and Azula into Azula's room. After closing the door Ursa turns t Sokka.

"Strip boy and don't make me tell you twice." Ursa tells Sokka with a deadly glint in her eyes.

With a gulp Sokka looks to Azula as if asking if she was ok with this.

"Do it, it is tradition after all. She will examine you to make shore you can please me and are worthy of me. You are, but barely." Azula says as she sits on her bed, with a small blush on her face and an evil smirk on her face.

Azula could not help remembering the last two days she spent with Sokka. With a sigh Sokka starts removing his clothes and hangs them on a chair.

Ursa begins looking at Sokka with a critical eye after he is naked. She walks up to him and opens his mouth checking his teeth. His teeth were nice and white with no damage to them. His gums look quite healthy too. Ursa grabs Sokka's head to look into Sokka's eyes. Ursa sees no sign of damage so she continues with her exam.

Ursa starts feeling Sokka's well-defined but not overly large pecks. His arms are broad but were more like steel cable rather than stone. His abdominal muscles were extremely well worked and well defined. This told her that Sokka was a fighter. Ursa still preferred her husband's large rock like muscles though. She also noticed the bite marks on Sokka's chest with one of them still being fresh.

"I see you are more like me then I thought Azula. We both like to bite are lovers." Ursa tells Azula.

"Do you like to be spanked as well mother?" An embarrass Azula asks Ursa trying to embarrass her mother.

"I do Azula." Ursa tells her daughter.

That's the only way Ozai has laid a hand on her since the incident after all.

Ursa's comment just causes Azula to groan. But Azula did not take her eyes off Sokka's lower body

Ursa then grabs Sokka's hands and examines them starting with his left hand. She sees that Sokka has large and long fingers. His hand had well define musculature and some small scars indicating he worked with his hands.

Flipping his hand over she sees the palm of Sokka's hand have some calluses built up on it as Ursa expected. She found the same things on Sokka's right hand but she also found a strange scar on his right thumb.

"How did you get this scar on your thumb?" Ursa asked Sokka as she points to it.

"I got a fish hook stuck in my thumb when I was Seven and tried to get it out with a second one. Needless to say it did not work and took my Dad three minutes to remove them both since they went in quite deep." Sokka tells Ursa.

This cases both woman to start laughing at the pore boy.

"I was seven and it was my first time fishing when it happened. It did not help that my sister was with us. She teased me for week's afterword. " Sokka exclaims.

When the woman stop laughing Ursa walks behind Sokka and begins examine his back feeling the muscles along his back. Sokka yelps as Ursa grabs his ass.

"Your boyfriend has a better ass then your dad, Azula" Ursa says as she feels Sokka's steel hard ass.

Ursa also sees that there is a bite mark on Sokka's left ass cheek.

"Not that I would know but Sokka does have a nice ass and body." Azula reply's to her mother's comment.

Azula's eyes have not moved since Sokka had striped.

Ursa then moves back in front of Sokka this was the part she was both excited about and dreading. As Ursa kneels down she was glad her exam had _**'excited'**_ Sokka.

"Hay stop blocking my view Momma." Azula yells as Ursa blocks Azula's view of Sokka.

"I'm impressed boy." Ursa says as she examines Sokka's ten inch erect penis his pubes were untrimmed but Ursa expected that.

Ursa also noticed the faded red ring at the base of Sokka's cock. It looked like it would match the red lipstick Azula wore.

'This boy is already almost as big as Ozai and he still has six years of cock growth left.' Ursa thinks.

"I'm impressed you can take Sokka's monster cock completely down your throat already daughter. I will give you some tips later on how to better please Sokka orally later." Ursa says as she looks at Azula.

Azula blushes a dark red but she also looks smug as she basked in her mother's praise.

"I think Sokka would like that. So I will happily take your advice Momma. But I am going to bring Mai and Ty lee with. We can do it well my Savage and daddy are interrogating Hakoda." Azula tells her mother.

'After all his cock is tasty and I enjoy sucking it. I also like the taste of his _**'release'**_.' Azula thinks as she unconsciously and suggestively licks her red lips.

'Azula definitely inherited the family fetishes like I did from momma.' Ursa thinks as she sees Azula lick her lips.

The two woman's conversation makes Sokka blush a deep purple.

Sokka yelps as Ursa grabs his rather large balls checking for any abnormalities. Finding none Ursa feels up his legs she finds them to be quite strong. She does catch a bit of foot odor as she looks at his feet but it's not that bad and most likely left over from his socks. Ursa then stands up and slaps Sokka's ass.

"You pass Sokka. Now get dressed you have to go interrogate your father. But I will give you two half an hour of privacy before you need to go do that Sokka." Ursa says as she walks out the door.

Azula proceeds to remove her pants and black thong showing off her neatly trimmed Fire Nation symbol shaped bush to Sokka. Azula proceeds to jump into Sokka arms.

**With Ursa after she left…**

Ursa after leaving the room grabs Ozai by his shirt and drags him into the bed room they will be using for their stay in Red Base. Once inside the room Ursa slams the door shout and shoves her tongue down Ozai's throat.

Ursa's hands go down to Ozai's pants undoing the belt he was wearing before she pulls down his pants. Ozai's eleven inch erection is revealed to Ursa along with his trimmed pubes. She then proceeds to remove her own pants and her dark green thong that said _**'I Bite'**_ in the front and the back it said _**'Hard'**_.

**Half an hour later in the royal suit of Red Base…**

Two doors simultaneously open as mother and daughter practically float out of the rooms not a hair out of place. Sokka and Ozai however both walk out rubbing their butts and looked a mess. Ursa and Azula both bit the two their respective lovers right ass cheek.

"Come on dear Azula and I will walk you two to the interrogation room." A glowing Ursa says as she wrapped her arm around the arm of her husband. Azula wraps Sokka's arm around her waist before fallowing her mother's lead and wrap her arms around Sokka laying her head on his shoulder.

**To be continued…**


End file.
